


Us Against The World

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last of Us (Video Games) Setting, Angst, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: The world had gone to shit. That was the understatement of the century, but it summed up Klaus’ feelings perfectly well at the moment, after shooting his neighbor in the face. It wasn’t his fault, the man was crazed and he had to protect Henrik, but something was obviously wrong. Explosions and yelling and dying. Everything was wrong.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

_The world had gone to shit._ That was the understatement of the century, but it summed up Klaus’ feelings perfectly well at the moment, after shooting his neighbor in the face. It wasn’t his fault, the man was crazed and he had to protect Henrik, but something was obviously wrong. Explosions and yelling and dying. _Everything_ was wrong. He could no longer stay in that house, and as soon as he thought it, Elijah was there to pick them up - Klaus had never been happier to see him.

“What’s happening?” Henrik asked as he entered the car.

“It seems half the people have gone crazy, some sort of parasite. I’m not sure.” Elijah answered somberly.

The radio didn’t work, nor did their cellphones, everything was going great really. At least they figured out their best route, seeing as the military were putting road blocks along the highway, they couldn’t take it. They drove mostly in silence, the shock at how the world around them had changed so much and so quickly setting in.

A family on the road asked for help, but Klaus didn’t let Elijah stop the car, no one was more important than his own blood and he couldn’t risk it. Hopefully they’d make it out, if not...well, it wasn’t his fault.

People around them were attacking each other, biting and eating and ripping their flesh - it was gruesome, and something Henrik didn’t need to see, but apparently had to anyway. As the thought flashes through his head Henrik shouts and a truck crashes into them.

Everything happened too fast, the crash, the running for their lives - with a hurt Henrik in his arms - from people trying to eat them. Elijah staying behind so they could escape, and them being saved by a military man, to bullets flying and death.

“We’re not sick. It’s my brother, I think his leg is broken.” Klaus had pleaded to the man with a gun in his hand.

The soldier seemed to be contacting a superior officer, he didn’t know, and even faster bullets flew and Klaus dropped Henrik, both rolling down the small hill.

A gun at his head, Klaus stared at him and thought of all the ways he would have liked to torture the man and almost accepted his own death - _but what about Henrik?_

He needn’t worry, because as if a miracle from the heavens, Elijah shoots the man in the head - again, Elijah in the right place at the right time.

“Oh no.” Elijah whispered.

_Henrik._

“ _Nik_.” his feeble voice had groaned in pain. Tears falling down his face, as he grabbed his bleeding stomach. “It hurts.”

“It’s ok Henrik, I know it hurts. You’re going to be ok.” Klaus said, and repeated over and over again, with his brother’s body in his arms, even after the cries had stopped. He never wanted to let go, he’d never let go.

* * *

**\- 5 years later -**

“I won’t do it.” Klaus said, following after her anyway.

Knowing he was still on her heel, she was sure he could be reasoned with, “If you want your guns back, _you will_.”

“I’m not really the babysitter type.”

Sighing she started, “She’s 20 years old, you’d be more of a _bodyguard_ than-”

“Same difference.” he interrupted, not happy about this arrangement at all.

Stopping in her tracks, Bonnie turned towards him with her hand on the door’s handle, “You take the girl, you get your guns. Simple enough right?”

If Bonnie - someone so high up in the Fireflies - was asking this of him, it meant this wasn’t a simple job. “Why is _she_ so important?”

“ _Does it matter_? Just do your job.”

Klaus really didn’t want to, it was dangerous enough going outside of the city, but with some girl he now had to protect as well? He was worried, “You’re lucky I need those guns.”

Entering Bonnie’s apartment a gun was immediately thrust in his face; instinctively he grabbed it, trying to twist the person’s arm, and instead - somehow - he ended up with his hands around a beautiful blonde’s neck and with a knife to his throat, the gun at their feet.

“ _Behave yourselves_. Caroline put that knife away. Klaus back off.”

Suddenly Caroline noticed Bonnie’s bloodied abdomen, and her face completely changed, her hard look turning into something soft and loving, “You’re _hurt_!”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

“Of course I’ll worry.” Caroline said, lifting up Bonnie’s shirt to see the damage and making a mental list of things she could do to help.

Grabbing Caroline’s hand, Bonnie pulled her shirt down, “Well, seeing as I won’t be able to accompany you like _this_ , he’ll go with you.”

Looking at the man who basically assaulted her - didn’t matter if she started it, he still tried to choke her - up and down, she decided the man would be infernal to be with. “Huh, _no_. I’d rather go alone, thank you very much.”

The blonde brat didn’t want him to go, he didn’t want to go, so the problem was solved, “ _Fantastic_ , if you could give me my guns, I’d go on my way and leave you two alone.”

Bonnie completely ignored Klaus and addressed Caroline, “ _No_. You can’t go alone, it’s too dangerous.”

“I can take care of myself just fine.”

“Caroline, he’s going and that’s it.”

“If she really doesn’t want it then-” Klaus interjected, still hoping to get out of this horrible deal.

“You’re going Klaus, we had a deal. So both of you better stop this, get your stuff and move out. It’s going to be a long walk.”

She couldn’t change her mind, and deep down Caroline knew Bonnie was right, but she still didn’t want to leave her alone and hurt, “Bonnie, I don’t wanna leave you like this.”

“It’s too important, you _have_ to go.” she reasoned with Caroline, grabbing her hands tightly.

“I’ll miss you.”

“Me too. Now go.”

Klaus was annoyed, but a job was a job, and he had certainly done worse things, “Yes, let’s go now love. We still need to bypass the military if we want to leave Boston without getting shot down.”

“ _Ugh_ , fine. Lead the way.” Caroline smiled, wanting nothing more than to punch his smug face.

“ _My pleasure_.”

Sarcasm was usually _her_ thing, they would definitely _not_ get along well, “This is going to be painful.”

* * *

The world had changed. It was strange seeing it now, after so long without laying eyes on it; how broken it seemed but still being claimed by nature at every corner. Still, now at every bend and crook, danger awaited them - whether it be runners and clickers, or even hunters and cannibals. Trust was not something to be had in this new world, anyone would kill you for your shoes and some food, and the humans weren’t the worst part. The fungus that turned everyone into cheap imitations of human beings was so much worse than anything could be, and a cure had never been found. The government had given up on it, but the Fireflies were still trying - trying to overthrow a martial law and the military control, trying to find a vaccine. _Bonnie was trying_. They hadn’t succeeded yet, but maybe…

Caroline and Klaus had managed to leave the city, but not before they got caught by some cops, not before Klaus found out she was immune. He didn’t seem to fully believe her, wanted to quit the job right there and then, but he kept going anyway. The cops obviously were killed, and they got away mostly unscathed. _She wondered why he didn’t leave her_.

“Clickers, be careful.”

That noise, that awful clicking noise - at least it helped them knowing they were around. They were dangerous, and a bit hard to kill, but they were blind; as long as you were quiet you could bypass them fairly easily. Runners though, were easier to kill but as they could see, were harder to go around. Both of them were nightmarish - she hated them. Klaus seemed used to it, had a way with killing them. Skulking around, shiv to the head, rinse and repeat - it was kind of amazing. Not that she was bad at it, but Caroline didn’t have as much patience and would rather just shoot them all in their ugly faces. They made a pretty good team, not that she’d ever tell him that. Klaus was hot, but he was broody and a bit of an asshole - sometimes he could be charming but...no, it didn’t matter. He still annoyed her, even after all this time.

Another day, another night, more killing, more running, more walking and walking and walking. They’d find Fireflies dead all around, and weren’t sure where to go from there. _Where was their lab?_

“I’m so tired of this. When will we get there? How will we get there?” Caroline complained, rubbing her feet. They had been walking for months, it was starting to get to her,

“I have a brother, he used to be part of the Fireflies, he’ll know where it is.”

“Is he as grumpy as you are?” she joked.

Completely serious he answered, “Some would say grumpier.”

“Did you just crack a _joke_? Wow, who are you and what have you done to Klaus?”

“Ask yourself. If I’ve changed it’s all your fault.”

“Good to know, I think I like you better now.” she smiled while staring at him. Klaus had grown on her without her realizing it, and she was glad he had been the one to come with her. Caroline hated being alone, it was what scared her the most, and everyone else kept leaving her or dying on her, but not Klaus. She wouldn’t know what to do without him these days, but she never had to even consider it.

_Caroline liked him._

* * *

Klaus hadn’t signed up for _this_. Or maybe he had, but he didn’t _know_ it, and he was no longer ok with it. They were together for almost a whole year, he cared for her, he _liked_ her - bloody hell, he might have even loved her. He couldn’t just do it. Klaus couldn’t just hand her over to the Fireflies so she could be a sacrifice for their cure and just walk away. Fuck all of them, fuck everyone else. Klaus didn’t know them, and he didn’t care - he only cared about Caroline. If people had to die, they would die, it wasn’t her fault she was immune and she shouldn’t have to die so other people could live. No matter how selfless she was, Klaus was even more selfish, and he refused to lose any more people he loved. So he did what he did better, he killed whoever stood in his way, and took Caroline away from that broken down hospital.

“I can’t let you take her.” Bonnie said, with a gun pointed at Klaus who held a limp Caroline in his arms - after all, she was still knocked out from the hospital drugs.

“She’s your friend, and you were going to let her die. Move out of the way.”

“It was for the good of the world, _she understood it_ , who are you to invalidate her choices? Put her on the floor, and drive away, I won’t go after you for this. I promise.”

Klaus sighed and fired two shots in Bonnie and she fell to the ground. Standing above her he confessed, “You might put the world above her, but I don’t. _Sorry_.”

“She’ll never forgive you.”

“At least she’ll be alive long enough to not forgive me.”

Putting her in the backseat of the car, Klaus drove away from the massacre that he had made happen just to save her. Caroline was alive, _she was safe_ , and that’s all that mattered.

* * *

“So what exactly happened? Why did they let me go after all?” Caroline asked, following after Klaus as he trekked up the mountain.

“They found other people that were also immune, said they didn’t need you anymore.”

Caroline thought about his words while they walked; suddenly she stopped and grabbed his arm, “Are you telling me the truth?”

Klaus looked into her eyes, and lied through his teeth, “ _Yes._ ”

The voice inside her head whispered to her that he was lying, but she pretended not to hear it. Klaus couldn’t lose her, but Caroline could no longer go on without him either, “ _Good_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
